Days of our Lives
by PsychoPicasso
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on a prompt word. I'm doing this with BulletsCoffeeFaith, check hers out! Some of the chapters will have the following pairings; Destiel, Dean/Jo, Sam/Jess, Sabriel?, Dabriel, John/Mary, Delthazar?, and maybe some others. Please feel free to R&R, it's greatly appreciated!
1. Day 1: Fire

**Authors Note One- **Hello Everyone, I hope you're having a great weekend, I know I am. I'm participating in a new drabble challenge that my best friend (BulletsCoffeeFaith) found. There are apparently two-hundred different words so I'll be doing this for a while.

**Disclaimer- **I STILL don't own Supernatural. DRATS!

**Word Count- **100 on the dot.

**Word of the Day- **Fire.

~Enjoy…

Xxx

Dean watched in horror as the fire made its way towards him. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. He started to struggle, tried to break free, but it was no use; he was stuck. His breath hitched with the realization, he was going to _die. _

When the first few tendrils of flame licked at his feet he just about screamed. His skin began to burn, the fire making its way up his body at a slow, agonizing pace. That's when he began to scream.

Dean shot up and out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Nightmares were a bitch.

Xxx

**Authors Note Two- **Yes, the first one is angsty. I've been in an angsty mood lately for no reason at all, maybe this will cure it. I hope you all enjoyed it, reviews are greatly appreciated! :)

Have Good Weeks,

~PsychoPicasso


	2. Day 2: Entwined

**Authors Note-** I think I'll post more than one a day cause, dude, two-hundred days? It's possible but not likely with my schedule. So here's chapter two. :)

**Disclaimer- **I DON'T own Supernatural guys… Dreams do NOT come true.

**Word Count- **OVAR 9000! (Just kidding, it's only 100.)

**Prompt Word- **Entwined.

**Summary for the Chapter- **Just some comfort to go with my last chapter.

~Enjoy…

Xxx

Sam jerked awake violently, hands flying as the bathroom door slammed shut. He looked over to his brother's bed and saw it was empty.

Sam slowly pulled himself from his bed, wincing when he heard the retching from behind the bathroom door. He dragged himself across the room, wiping the grit from his eyes as he pushed open the closed bathroom door.

Dean was bent over the toilet, holding onto it while all the food from the past twenty-four hours made an unwelcome reappearance.

Sam quickly crouched down beside him and entwined their hands.

"It's ok Dean, I've got you."

Xxx

**Authors Note- **Eh, not the best comfort known to man-kind but it's my version of acceptable. I hope you all liked chapter two!

Have Good Weeks,

~PsychoPicasso


	3. Day 3: Royalty

**Authors Note One- **Another chapter from me because my muse is on a caffeine kick. xD

**Disclaimer- **Supernatural? Nope, not in my possession.

**Word Count- **100 words as always.

**Prompt Word- **Royalty.

**Warnings for the chapter- **There's some boy-kissing as this chapter contains some Destiel.

~Enjoy…

Xxx

Dean loved everything about Castiel.

The way that Cas looked at him, like he was some sort of precious object. He felt like royalty.

The way Cas talks to him, always concerned about his feelings and if he was ok. He felt like royalty.

The way Cas jumped in front of the source of danger every time it was directed at Dean, even though Dean was pissed; it felt great.

And when Cas just stepped forward, grabbed Dean's jacket and pulled him into a deep kiss.

And the way Cas made him feel when he did _that_…There aren't even words.

Xxx

**Authors Note Two- **There's only so much romance you can fit into 100 words, and that was not it. I'll probably be writing one or two tomorrow cause I won't be able to write on Monday more than likely. Please R&R if you have time, I greatly appreciate every word!

Have Good Weeks,

~PsychoPicasso


	4. Day 4: Mend

**Authors Note- **Ok, this drabble picks up after the entwined chapter where Sam comforts Dean after his nightmare. I believe it was chapter two.

**Prompt Word: **Mend.

~Enjoy…

Xxx

Dean woke up the next morning, his limbs heavy and his head pounding. He gave an experimental shift in position; he was in someone's arms. His eyes went wide, the past nights events returning to him bit by bit. He felt Sam move slightly and inhale sharply as consciousness hit him.

"Dean?" Sam mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah?" He cautiously asked in return.

"You 'k?" Sam asked him.

Dean hesitated. He had gone to hell, been tortured for forty years. He wasn't ok, wouldn't be for a long time. But here, with Sam, he was slowly on the **mend**.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Xxx

As you can see I've been writing kind of angsty…I hope you all like it, the next chapter I will try to make either happy or humorous. If you have time I would love it if you would hit the little review button below and leave me a quick message with your thoughts!

Haben gute Wochen,

~PsychoPicasso


End file.
